Scourge (Unknown, Watcher Datafile)
SCOURGE Unknown secret Little was known about the past of the first and most successful of the Scourge of the Underworld. From what was known of the organization, he was most likely recruited for the program by Domino and trained by Bloodstain. The first member of the organization to go active, this Scourge was responsible for most (but not all) of the organization's early hits, among them the costumed criminals Enforcer, Termite, Miracle Man, Megatak, Melter, Basilisk, the Fly, Death Adder as well as the costumed heroes Phone Ranger and Blue Streak. Scourge's finest moment came when Gary Gilbert, formerly Firebrand, assembled several super-villains at the Bar with No Name in Medina County, Ohio to address the growing Scourge problem. The Scourge himself was in attendance, disguised as the bartender, Jake. No sooner had Gilbert called the meeting to order than Scourge attacked, killing all 18 in attendance. The villains killed in the Bar with No Name Incident were Bird-Man, Cheetah, Commander Kraken, Cyclone, Firebrand, Grappler, Hellrazor, Hijacker, Jaguar, Letha, Mind-Wave, Mirage, Rapier, Ringer, Shellshock, Steeplejack, Turner D. Century and Vamp. Because the bar had a strict "No Weapons" policy to keep super-powered bar fights from turning lethal, the villains didn't have a chance. In order to draw out the Scourge, Captain America posed as a "survivor" of the Bar with No Name Incident, Mirage. The disguised Captain was taken to a cabin in the woods for safe keeping, and was trailed by Domino. When Scourge attempted to assassinate Mirage in his sleep, it turned out only to be a costumed dummy. Captain America gave chase, and caught Scourge after he hesitated to shoot an innocent. Unmasked at last, the Scourge claimed to be the younger brother of the Enforcer, who took up the Scourge identity to clear his family's name. (Since we now know the Enforcer to be Charles Delazny Jr., and an only child, we can assume this to be a lie of the sort often told by unmasked Scourge operatives). Scourge was then shot from a distance by another Scourge to keep him from eventually revealing details about the organization, indicating to everyone for the first time that the Scourge was not a single individual. The Scourge of the underworld was a master of disguise, and often used latex masks, body padding, and costumes to disguise himself as ordinary people of all ages, races, and walks of life, both male and female. His acting abilities were commensurate with his disguise skills. The Scourge was also a decent marksman. From what was now known about the Scourges as an organization, we can also presume that he was trained by Bloodstain, and thus had some ability in hand-to-hand combat. Scourge most often utilized a .50 cal Thompson machine gun with a sawed-off barrel and stock using special purpose 5-round clips. The rounds are equipped with acceleration activated, delay-triggered explosive shells. Scourge also utilizes a mobile van that serves as a sort of base of operations, complete with weapons, disguises, computer system and sleeping quarters. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Conditioned Assassin, "Justice is Served", Master of Disguise Power Sets EXTENSIVE TRAINING Reflexes D6, Stamina D6, Strength D6 SFX: Dodge. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to add Reflexes (or step up Reflexes, if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction roll. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Master of Disguise. Spend a doom die to step up a Covert Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Extensive Training power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. SCOURGE'S ARSENAL Comm D6, Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Concealed Weapon. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Full Auto. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Salvo. Step up or double Weapon for one action. If your action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your Weapon die or greater. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Scourge's Arsenal power to step up the two lowest die in the doom pool or add a D10 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Master D10, Psych Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Scourge Program